Asking Raven Out
by LoreRobStar
Summary: "I want a date with Raven" Cyborg and Robin looked at each other. They laughed as loud as they could. " Men, I think he's serious" "Cy, he can't be serious! He's Beast Boy" Robin looked at BB "WOW, he can be serious!" R&R Please!


**Hey, you all. As you know I like Raven to be with Beast Boy, they make a good couple. So I decided to write a fic about Beast Boy asking out Raven! Ha Ha! Enjoy it!**

**Asking out Raven!**

Beast Boy was walking around the common room like if he was waiting for something. Someone, actually. He told Cyborg and Robin to meet him in the common room. He also told Star to take Raven out the tower, so he could speak with liberty. Y'all know why later. Cyborg got in the common room and sat in the couch.

"Hey! BB, what is so important?" Asked Cyborg looking at BB's face.

"You'll know it when Robin gets here." His voice was really serious, which was really strange for him. They waited and about five minutes later Robin got in the room and sat in the couch.

"This better be important because I was doing a research about…" He was interrupted by Beast Boy

"BlaBlaBla, this is more important than you stupid research Boy Wonder." Robin opened his mouth to complain, but Beast Boy kept talking. "Ok, I need your help with something very important, and maybe the most dangerous thing I'll ever do and…" Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"BB, just go on with it!"'

"I want…a….a…a" Robin looked at him.

" Beast Boy…You're doing it again…." Said Robin, but Beast Boy seemed confused.

"What am I doing again?"

"Just, just tell us what you were going to say" Answered Cyborg

"OOO! Ok.. I want a…datewithRaven!" BB said this last part very fast, so the guys didn't understand. They looked at him confused.

"You want to go to heaven?" Said Cyborg

"Why? Why is that so important?" Said Robin

"No! I-want-a-date-with…RAVEN!" Shrieked BB. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and then laugh like if there was no tomorrow. Haha Haha Haha Haha! (: was all Beast boy could hear for the last 10 minutes. Then Cyborg looked at him. Robin was still laughing.

"Man, I think he's serious…" Said Cyborg to Robin. Robin didn't stop laughing.

"Cy…he…he can't be…He can't be serious! He's Beast Boy!" Robin said without stop laughing.

"Just look at his face! He CAN be serious" Robin stopped laughing for a few seconds to look at Beast Boy's face.

"Wow! He CAN be serious" Said Robin still looking at him.

"Are you going to help me or what?" Asked BB

"All right…what do we do?" Answered Cyborg

"Give me an idea!...How can I ask her?" Said Beast Boy. Cyborg and Robin murmured things to each other, and then they looked at Beas Boy.

"The typical way is to give her flowers and chocolates" Stated Robin

"OOH! And you have to wear a suit, so you look fancy!" Added Cyborg

"Ah, Ok. Are you sure it's going to work? I mean…Raven is…you know…Raven!" Said B

"This method is kind of old..." Robin was interrupted

"And when he said old we are exaggerating" Said Cyborg. Robin continued.

"But it always works. I mean…I did that with Star, and it work."

"Yeah, but…but Star is…you know…Star!" Yelled BB the girl's name

"Just do it! We just have to wait till Star get Raven back." Said Cyborg

"All right!" agreed Beast Boy "I'll do it!"

8Two hourse later)

Starfire and Raven just got back from the park. Raven was all annoyed for all the wuestions Starfire asked her, so she went directly to her room. minutes later, Cy, Robin, and Beast Boy were in front of Raven's door.

"Shh! Now take this!" Robin gave him the flowers

"I really look stupid wearing this!" Complained BB

"Shut up Beast Boy! Want a date with her or not!" Said Cy giving BB a chocolate box

"Yes.." Said Beast Boy

"Ok, Go!" Robin knocked and ran away with Cyborg behind him.

After a few minutes opened the door and saw Beast Boy.

"What" Said Raven emotionless. Beast Boy didn't know what to say.

"Ahh…huuh…I…I was wondering if you…you wanted…to go on a date…you know…me…you…a date" Raven looked at him. Believe it or not, she was considering to say yes. But, she didn't.

"No" Answered Raven

"Huh? But, but, but….." He sighed "Ok" he walked away, while Raven got I her room.

Beast Boy walked to Cyborg's room, they were supposed to meet there. He entered and sat I Cy's bed.

"So…" Said Cyborg

"What did she tell you?2 Asked Robin. Beast Boy shook his head.

"You're not going to tell us" Asked Cyborg confused. Then he looked to Robin.

"I think she said no, didn't she? Beast Boy nodded

"She said yes!" Said Robin amazed.

"No, she said NO!" Beast Boy finally had spoke.

"What! Why! All girls, like flowers! I mean, I did that with Star!

"I don't know! What else can I try?"

"Pretend you're dying!" Yelled Cyborg.

"What!" Beast Boy and Robin said at the same time.

"Yeah, you just knock at her door, and pretend you're dying!" Beast Boy and Robin looked at each other.

"What if I try to myself?" Asked Beast Boy

"No, no no no no. I like Cyborg's idea better"

"OK."

(The next day)

Beast Boy was standing out of Raven's door. He sighed and knock. Then he lay in the floor with his eyes closed. Raven opened the door and rolled his eyes.

"What!"

"Raven…come closer" Said BB appearing to be weak.

"Why?"

"OH, C'mon Raven! I said come closer"

"Ahh, Ok" She knelt besides Beast Boy.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Whispered BB.

"No" Answered Raven. Beast Boy rapidly stood up.

"WHAT! WHY!" He yelled at her.

"I don't want to" Answered Raven.

"Ok," He walked away. Back to Cy's room.

"She said no!"

"What!" Beast Boy nodded.

"Well, sorry men. But I don't have any other ideas. I mean I tried what you just did with Bee, she laughed at me. She said I'm vey funny and look at us now…We are a couple since a month ago."

"Neither do I..I'm sorry Beast Boy" BB exited the room and went to Starfire's room. He knocked.

"Come in…" Said Starfire. Beast Boy entered and sat besides Starfire, who was feeding Silkie.

"What is the wrong, friend Beast Boy?"

"Ok, so I want a date with Raven, but I don't know how to tell her, I asked Cyborg and Robin for help, but their ideas didn't work. And I don't know what to do now!" Beast Boy said really fast.

"Have you tried to be yourself?" Asked Starfire.

"No, I think I cant try…" Beast Boy walked towards the door. "Thanks Star"

"You are very welcome, friend Beast Boy" Starfire smiled.

Beast Boy, got to Raven's room one more time and knocked. He was really determined to what he was going to do. He waited, and Raven finally opened the door. She opened her mouth to said something, but Beast Boy spoke first.

"Raven, do you want to go on a date with me?" Beast Boy asked her firmly.

"Ahh, Sure!" She closed the door and heard BB running and screaming:

"YEEES! I GOT A DATE WITH RAVE! I GOT A DATE WITH RAVEN" Over and over again. Raven sat up in her bed and smiled. Yes, she smiled! She was really happy BB asked her on date. She could say yes the first time. But he wasn't being himself.

**Ha Ha! I'm finally done! Isn't it cute? I think it is! Beast Boy is like soo happy and so Raven. And yes! I made her smiled. Well, anyways. Tell me what you think! Was it good? Was it bad? I really want to know your opinion. See ya! **


End file.
